The Cosmic Seven
by Yami-Red-Uchiha
Summary: Adopted by Fire and Brimstone.


I thought of this while listening to (S)aint by Marilyn Manson. Love him and his music. Anyways, this is what I thought of, so enjoy! And also, a lot of his songs were inspiration for this story. -.-

1212121212121212

Blonde, blue-eyed when he wasn't thirsty- red and slitted when he was, tanned and standing at 6 feet, he was what most people thought was the epitome of beauty. He commanded attention with no effort at all, and when asked if he had implants done in his mouth, he'd joke and say that he was a fallen angel just to fuck with their minds. Well, that's what they'd think but in all actuality it was truth. He was thrown out from Heaven by Kami-sama because he didn't agree that humans were the most amazing creature that was created and told her (Yes, Kami-sama was in fact female) that it was the fox breed that was the most amazing creature made. He has been walking the Earth for almost 10,000 years now, him and a few of his friends for their own transgressions, and has not tried to repent for going against Kami-sama.

Next to the blonde, who's name is Naruto, walked a redhead whose hair was a red as blood and eyes as green as the darkest emeralds- pale yellow when he thirsted, standing at 5 foot 10 inches, his beauty would rival that of Naruto's, the gossip magazines would often say. The redhead was never questioned about his dentures because he could hide them, whereas Naruto had no such desire to. His reason for being thrown out was because he was tired of trying to be what Kami wanted him to be. He was thrown out a few years after Naruto. He felt no need to repent as well and enjoyed his time on Earth with Naruto, Naruto's brother Kyuubi, and a few other people.

On the other side of Naruto was almost an exact copy of the blonde, except for his hair, it was also blonde but had black, orange, and red streaks and highlights, red eyes but blue slits when he felt the call of blood, and was the same height as Naruto. People would often comment on his eyes, saying that they looked so real when he lied and said that they were contacts. His name was Kyuubi and Naruto's brother. The redhead was named Gaara.

On one side of Kyuubi was a white haired, black and red eyed 'angel' who was always looking like the world was his personal playground. His name was Kakashi and someone to not mess with. While he didn't display any identifying trait like Naruto or even Kyuubi really, he was obviously someone you didn't want to meet in a dark ally when he was thirsty.

On the other side of Kyuubi was Kakashi's twin, Shikamaru. You couldn't really tell from a distance, but they were. Shikamaru had brown hair that, when pulled up into a ponytail, he looked like he had pineapple hair but when it was down, the only way to tell the two apart were their hair and Shikamaru had brown and yellow eyes.

Sandy brown hair, shining yellow eyes until they turn to a chocolate brown, and standing at 6 foot 1inch, Shukaku was Gaara's older brother. He loved nothing better than being covered in blood of those who had crawled across the face of the Earth living only to kill their fellow mankind. Shukaku was the reason people believed in the Grim Reaper and in the Shinigami- he was both. He would eventually find you and slowly torture you before you bathe him in your blood, which would be the last thing you'd see- the image that would follow you into the afterlife.

One of the few people that looked at him would mistake Kakashi as his brother because of his black and red eyes. Black/blue shoulder length silky hair, sitting at just below 6 foot, Itachi was dangerous; just not as dangerous as his mates, Shukaku and Shikamaru and the only one with a brother still in Heaven that hasn't chosen to follow his older brother down to Earth. Itachi wouldn't allow Sasuke to even if he chose to anyways, there were things that had come to light and Itachi could no longer follow Kami-sama.

Together, these seven beings would bring about the end of the world that everyone so feared, should they all be greatly upset.


End file.
